


i kissed a girl

by prankingteapot



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Maki is lowkey gay for Kaede but she’s with Shuichi, Making Out, Oral Sex, Snowballing, Squirting, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: “Kaede, can I ask you something?”“Want to make out to surprise Shuichi?” Kaede asked.(now with an alternate chapter/version!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just see three characters and your brain starts going wild with ideas. i’m fairly new to the game, but this feels like a good decision and i had an easy and fun time writing this. thanks to my beta and any readers of this, enjoy.

* * *

Spring break was exactly what it sounded like, a good break from classes in the middle of spring. For three students, this break was seriously needed, and they spent the time wisely. It was only a week, and while it had been a fun filled week, the last weeknight before they were due to go back to school had turned out being the best night. 

It had taken a little encouragement to get one of them to even agree to going out, as Maki preferred to not be around both random people and alcoholic drinks, but Kaede had finally convinced her to join her and Shuichi on their adventure to the town’s local club for the Funday Friday night. And then share one of the club’s sweet, though heavily alcoholic drinks with her. And then when they were both feeling the first signs of tipsiness, both ladies’ inhibitions definitely lowered at this point, Kaede had even convinced her friend to join her on the dance floor as one of the more not safe for work songs came on. 

Shuichi returned from the restroom to find his girlfriend and her best friend dancing with each other, foreheads touching and a look in their eyes that he only saw from Kaede when they were alone together. They held the look as he came up beside them, and he was ready to bet his life savings that he was about to see them kiss. He was almost shocked when, with a tipsy little giggle, Kaede suddenly pulled away, her cheeks rosy. She turned her head to him.

“Hi, Shuichi, we were just dancing while you were gone,” she said, a sly smile on her face. 

“I can see that,” he replied with his own smile, trying to push down the sudden feeling he’d gotten at seeing the girls just before. The thought of seeing Kaede make out with another girl had crossed his mind before (what man or some women hadn’t had the thought?), and seeing it again had made him guiltily think of it, especially with how close they had been to it. 

He cleared his throat, as the song they had been dancing to started winding down. “Well, don’t let me coming back stop you guys if you still want to dance.” 

The song ended and the next one replaced it, a song that was more fit for a school dance, one that was meant to bring a large group of people together and dance in step with one another. Kaede squealed, grabbing both Maki and Shuichi’s hands and pulling them to the middle of the dance floor, where the other members of the club were gathering to dance to the song. 

“Kaede, no, you know I don’t like this song or dancing close to anyone,” Maki tried protesting weakly, as Kaede let both of her friends’ wrists go. 

“Come on Maki, please? It’ll be fun!” Kaede begged, and Maki sighed, agreeing to another thing her friend had asked of her. The fun part of the song was just about to start, and for those four minutes, she, Kaede, and Shuichi slid to the left and took it back now, y’all. 

Kaede was the only one really focusing on the music, as both Maki and Shuichi had a lot on their minds. They wouldn’t know until later, but their trains of thoughts were very similar; Maki was thinking about how close she’d been to kissing her friend (she’d never looked at Kaede before as she had in that moment), and Shuichi was thinking about the pair of them making out again. 

At one point during the song, their eyes met, and they both looked away as fast as it had happened. Kaede, blissfully unaware, continued dancing, her thoughts on trying to keep up with the small flash mob that had formed and danced in time to the song.

* * *

On Fridays, the club stayed open until two am, but all three friends tapped out just around eleven. Shuichi was the designated driver, so with a lot still on his mind, he drove home. Before they had left, the girls had shared another drink (at Kaede’s insistence), and a few more dances, one coming very close to what Shuichi had seen earlier that night, but again, not going anywhere. He tried hard to focus on the road as, next to him, a very tipsy Kaede played with the radio, and Maki sat quietly in the backseat, staring out the window. 

The silence from the people was broken by Kaede’s gasp when she stumbled upon the same song which had been playing at the club on the radio when they had been dancing.

“Maki, it’s our song!” Kaede said, turning the knob and making the song louder. It was probably meant as an innocent comment, but a small burst of heat exploded in Maki’s stomach at it. That could have been the two drinks she’d had with Kaede, or it could be her sudden attraction to her friend since they had danced with one another, but whichever it was, it prevented her from focusing on the song Kaede had just dubbed ‘their song’. 

In the driver’s seat, Shuichi was still feeling the same sort of way. The hypothetical image of his girlfriend and her best friend making out came to him once more, and he shook his head to try to clear it. He squinted ahead, and tried to focus on the street signs he was driving by. It was a good thing that their dorm wasn’t too far from the club so the drive was fairly short. 

Either way, it still allotted enough time for the song on the radio to play through, and whenever they heard it from this point on, the three people in the car would know it as the girls’ song.

* * *

As soon as he knew the girls were safe and taken care of in Kaede’s room, Shuichi set off for the shower. Sure, he’d showered before they had gone to the club earlier, but if he was going to spend the night with two tipsy girls and his level of frustration already threatening his sleep, it was his only hope on trying to calm himself down. 

He stood under the cool water, his head pressed against the shower wall. His hands were both poised on the wall for support, his right nearly twitching with excitement and frustration for what he was going to do. Looking away as his hand started drifting down, he let out a shiver as he grasped his already half-hard cock, giving it a few good strokes as a warm up. He closed his eyes, and let a fantasy start unwinding in his mind, one of the girls that he felt like he could only dream of ever actually seeing, feeling himself get harder in hand as he relaxed and just let himself imagine it…

Just in the other room, Kaede was sitting up in bed, still feeling good and tipsy. She had changed the tv from shows to a video-streaming app that they all frequented, and was currently watching through a collection of short videos, laughing at some, quoting others. Maki wasn’t paying attention to them, just staring at the back of Kaede, her heart thudding slightly fast in her chest. She could not stop thinking about the girl, how she had never thought of her in the way she had done before tonight, before they had nearly kissed. She wished she had taken the plunge and initiated it, press her lips against Kaede’s and kiss her, taste her. She’d never kissed a girl, but she thought she’d like it. She didn’t know if it was the alcohol still in her system, or frustration, or what, but she decided she was going to do something about it. 

She sat up in bed, her action given away by the bed creaking, and Kaede turned around in her spot. She patted the spot next to her. 

“Hey, wanna watch these videos with me?” she asked. Maki shook her head, crawling up the bed to sit next to Kaede, and taking a deep breath. 

“Kaede, can I ask you something?”

“Want to make out to surprise Shuichi?” Kaede asked. Maki was shocked; this was not... _ exactly _ where she was going, and she hadn’t planned on asking so bluntly as Kaede had. But...she wouldn’t turn down an opportunity to kiss Kaede.

“S-sure,” Maki replied, almost ashamed at how quickly she’d answered. Kaede giggled, and she felt her heart give a leap; had she been kidding and just wanted to see what she would have said? Or was she serious, and was she about to do something she’d been wishing for the last two hours or so?

“You didn’t have to think about that for very long, did you?” Kaede asked, and before Maki could reply, she found her cheeks being grasped by Kaede’s hands, and her lips pressed against the other girls’. Maki closed her eyes, letting herself submit to the feeling of Kaede kissing her. She was vaguely aware of the feeling of her chest pressing against her own, their bodies almost as close as their lips. Kaede still tasted of the sweet drinks she had consumed, the taste flooding Maki’s senses as Kaede’s tongue explored her mouth. Maki was inexperienced with everything kissing and sex, so she let Kaede take control, just going off what she felt was right. Right now, that was letting Kaede kiss her, but also wanting to take a feel of Kaede’s chest.

She slipped a hand down and under Kaede’s shirt, her aim for her breasts, and just as she let her hand rest on her mounds, the door opened.

“Hey, sorry about taking so long, I had to— oh,” Shuichi stopped in the doorway, towel around his waist, mouth open, hair still wet, as his eyes fell on the sight he’d just masturbated to. Despite coming recently, he felt the hot coil of arousal in his lower belly once more. He came into the room and over to his and Kaede’s bed. Standing at the edge, he watched, shocked, as the girls continued making out. 

Kaede broke the kiss momentarily, making Maki’s eyes shoot open from the suddenness of not feeling her lips pressed against her own. 

“Oops, you caught us!” she said in one breath, before taking Maki’s lips once more, her tongue darting back into the other girl’s mouth. Her hands dropped from Maki’s cheeks to under her shirt, her hands immediately going for her targets. Maki moaned into the kiss as Kaede’s hands cupped her breasts and began kneading them over her bra. Kaede gave a breathless little giggle, gently biting Maki’s lower lip, before diving right back in. 

A bulge was forming at the front of Shuichi’s towel as he watched the scene, and he turned slightly from the scene as his hand wandered under the towel to grasp himself again. Just as he did, Kaede broke the kiss again, and in one motion, brought Maki’s shirt up and over her head, revealing her bra. Maki, breathless and shocked, immediately tried to use her arms to cover herself up, but was too slow as Kaede brought her into a sort of hug, her hands going behind her back. In one quick move, she unhooked the girl’s bra, and it fell into Maki’s lap. 

“Now my turn,” she said, before she removed her own shirt. She made a little show of removing her own bra, making it into a show for both Shuichi and Maki as she hummed and moved her body as if she was an exotic dancer. With lusty eyes, she let it fall away. 

“That’s better,” she sighed, “now, kiss me again, Maki!” 

Maki didn’t hesitate to lean forward and take Kaede’s lips once more. Both girls’ hands were now involved, roaming over the other’s body as they made out. Kaede’s cupped Maki’s, her thumbs playing with her pink puffy nips and making Maki give little moans into their kiss. Maki played with Kaede’s breasts like a lover, squeezing and kneading gently. The sight was almost too much for Shuichi to just watch for much longer, so he paused his hand’s stroking and let his towel fall. His full, hard length was exposed to the air, eager for a warm, tight hole to wrap around it. Without disturbing the girls’ kiss too much, he gave a tug to Kaede’s skirt, and she made it so she and Maki went to kneeling. Now free to get in on it a bit, he pulled her skirt down, revealing her pink panties, the crotch of them absolutely soaked. 

Kaede gasped and broke the kiss when he rubbed the front of her panties with a finger. “I think someone else wants to get in on this, hm?”

“What gave you that idea?” Shuichi asked, as he tugged her panties down. “Looks to me like you were having a lot of fun by yourselves. But, I certainly wouldn’t mind.” 

He went to his knees at the bedside, making himself level with her slick nethers, and wasted no time in diving in. Kaede moaned, one of her hands going from Maki’s breast to the top of Shuichi’s head, her fingers tangling in his dark hair.

“Shuichi,  _ gods _ ,” she mumbled. “Eat me out while I make out with Maki, good idea.” 

“Kaede—” Maki began, only to be silenced as Kaede brought her lips for a quick kiss once more.

“You can head down there too, if you like,” Kaede said, and though a little scared at the concept since she had never done it before, Maki nodded. She gave Kaede another quick kiss, before letting herself lay on her stomach on the bed. Shuichi was still hard at work at eating Kaede out, but stopped once Maki came close (much to Kaede’s slight disappointment).

“She mostly just likes attention on her clit, but if you want to tease her, kiss her on her inner thighs,” Shuichi said, leaning down to do just that as demonstration. While he gave Kaede little kisses, Maki leaned in and gave a tentative lick to Kaede’s heated flesh. The little moan from above encouraged her, and she dove in again, aiming for her clit as Shuichi had instructed. She flicked her tongue over Kaede’s hot little nub, trying to find the best technique. There didn’t seem to be much rhyme or rhythm to this eating out thing, so she went with what felt right, the flicks and tiny kisses on Kaede’s little pearl as Shuichi kissed her thighs.

“A-ah, you two are so good, I’m gonna…”

With a squeal as Maki’s tongue pushed her to her peak, the pair helped Kaede ride through her orgasm. It was quick and messy, and as Kaede came down, she panted, slips of Maki and Shuichi’s names intertwined throughout. 

Once she had settled down, she looked down to the two. Her hand was still in Shuichi’s hair, and she tugged gently, and he came up to her willingly, knowing what she wanted. Another heated kissing session began, pants and moans quickly coming from above.

Maki stayed down below, and couldn’t resist, diving in between Kaede’s legs once more. She didn’t go right for her nether lips, but down to where Shuichi had been, and began giving Kaede’s thighs small, lingering kisses. Kaede’s thighs trembled, threatening to clasp around Maki’s head, and after a moment she broke her and Shuichi’s kiss. 

“Mm, she ate me out so well for her first time, Shuichi, almost better than you!”

A burst of pride shot through Maki, but it was short lived as she was suddenly not faced with Kaede’s nethers anymore. It took her a moment to realize that Kaede had been pushed back onto the bed by Shuichi, and she sat up to see what had happened.

Shuichi had pushed Kaede onto her back on the bed, his frustration hitting a peak. Kaede was giggling, his forcefulness being her favorite side of his. Her giggles turned into moans, as he positioned himself between her spread legs and started rubbing the head of his cock against her slick slit, its tip dripping with precum.

“Are you ready to fuck me, Shuichi?” she asked, a sultry tone now taking over her voice.

“More than ready,” he said, as he gently pushed his cockhead past her lips and inside her, making her moan out. He held himself there a moment.

“Stop teasing me and just do it already, then!” she groaned. That was all he needed, and without hesitation, he slowly pushed more of himself inside her. Kaede turned her head to Maki, now at her side, and smiled at her.

“Thanks for getting me so wet, Maki, he’s going inside me so easily,  _ ah _ …”

Maki watched Kaede’s expressions change as Shuichi bottomed out, filling Kaede completely with his dick. He waited just a moment before starting to slide back out, slowly building a rhythm. Kaede’s moans came in time to Shuichi’s quickly building thrusts. He grasped her hips, pumping his own faster and quicker as he fucked her. As his speed picked up, her breasts began bouncing, the sight good for both Shuichi and Maki. She leaned in and kissed Kaede’s cheek, and Kaede’s arm came up to grab at any part of her she could as her body bounced. Finally she settled on grasping Maki’s hair, as she’d done when Maki had been eating her out. 

“Maki, I’m s-so glad you’re here for this!” Kaede said between moans. She didn’t know what to say to that, but she was certainly glad she was, as well. The evening and the club adventure seemed so far away now, and this was the only thing that mattered.

Kaede moaned again. “Please come inside me, Shuichi! Come deep inside my pussy and put a baby in me!” 

Shuichi let out a strangled cry as he was instantly pushed to his peak from just that. He bent his head and grit his teeth as he felt himself let loose inside Kaede, hot ropes of come filling her and making her cry out at the feeling. 

“Yes, f-fuck!” she yelled, arching her back, mouth opening wide as she was brought to her own peak again. “I’m coming all over your cock, S-shuichi!” This was one of her more intense orgasms, a squirt of her juices covering his throbbing rod as she trembled and quivered, her voice reduced to a babble as she was overcome.

After a long moment the pair of them came down, both panting wildly, pink eyes meeting blue after what could have been the most intense orgasms in their lives. He waited a moment before pulling out of her, a thin flow of his thick come trailing behind his quickly softening dick. 

Kaede looked to Maki, a now tired grin on her face. “Sorry we got a little wild at the end and kinda left you out, there,” she said. Maki shook her head.

“No problem, it was still a good time,” she said.

“I can still pay you back for earlier, if you want,” Kaede offered, shooting a smirk to Maki. 

“I don’t know how you’re not completely exhausted right now,” Maki said. “It was a really long night and you just came, twice.”

“I have stamina, unlike this guy,” she said, nodding to Shuichi, who was now laying on the bed, still exhausted. He raised his head to look at Kaede.

“Hey, I’ll have you know, before I came back in here, I had just, er, taken care of myself in the shower,” he said, bringing a hand up to the back of his neck. 

“What? Why?” Kaede asked, making him blush slightly.

“Well...earlier at the club when I came back and saw you two dancing, I thought about you two making out, and couldn’t shake the image,” he confessed. “So I took care of myself in the shower before I—”

“Before you came back and saw your fantasy had come true?” Kaede asked, making Shuichi nod slightly guiltily. She laughed. “How funny. If only you had waited a bit longer!”

“Yeah, really,” Shuichi said, “but oh well.” 

“So Maki, yay or nay?” Kaede asked. Maki shook her head. 

“That’s okay, I also have to admit something,” she said, and the two nodded at her, encouragingly. “I...also spent a lot of the night thinking about you, and if we had kissed.”

Kaede gasped. “So you both kind of had the same idea, and then it happened?” 

Both Maki and Shuichi nodded, and she laughed again. 

“Well, I’m glad this night made it so we could unknowingly sate both of your fantasies,” Kaede said. “And maybe we can do it again, sometime.”

Both Maki and Shuichi couldn’t say no to that. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey, my collaborator/beta got inspired and wrote their own version of this (it starts the same up until the ~action~ starts)! hope y’all like it~

* * *

Spring break was exactly what it sounded like, a good break from classes in the middle of spring. For three students, this break was seriously needed, and they spent the time wisely. It was only a week, and while it had been a fun filled week, the last weeknight before they were due to go back to school had turned out being the best night.

It had taken a little encouragement to get one of them to even agree to going out, as Maki preferred to not be around both random people and alcoholic drinks, but Kaede had finally convinced her to join her and Shuichi on their adventure to the town’s local club for the Funday Friday night. And then share one of the club’s sweet, though heavily alcoholic drinks with her. And then when they were both feeling the first signs of tipsiness, both ladies’ inhibitions definitely lowered at this point, Kaede had even convinced her friend to join her on the dance floor as one of the more not safe for work songs came on.

Shuichi returned from the restroom to find his girlfriend and her best friend dancing with each other, foreheads touching and a look in their eyes that he only saw from Kaede when they were alone together. They held the look as he came up beside them, and he was ready to bet his life savings that he was about to see them kiss. He was almost shocked when, with a tipsy little giggle, Kaede suddenly pulled away, her cheeks rosy. She turned her head to him.

“Hi, Shuichi, we were just dancing while you were gone,” she said, a sly smile on her face.

“I can see that,” he replied with his own smile, trying to push down the sudden feeling he’d gotten at seeing the girls just before. The thought of seeing Kaede make out with another girl had crossed his mind before (what man or some women hadn’t had the thought?), and seeing it again had made him guiltily think of it, especially with how close they had been to it.

He cleared his throat, as the song they had been dancing to started winding down. “Well, don’t let me coming back stop you guys if you still want to dance.”

The song ended and the next one replaced it, a song that was more fit for a school dance, one that was meant to bring a large group of people together and dance in step with one another. Kaede squealed, grabbing both Maki and Shuichi’s hands and pulling them to the middle of the dance floor, where the other members of the club were gathering to dance to the song.

“Kaede, no, you know I don’t like this song or dancing close to anyone,” Maki tried protesting weakly, as Kaede let both of her friends’ wrists go.

“Come on Maki, please? It’ll be fun!” Kaede begged, and Maki sighed, agreeing to another thing her friend had asked of her. The fun part of the song was just about to start, and for those four minutes, she, Kaede, and Shuichi slid to the left and took it back now, y’all.

Kaede was the only one really focusing on the music, as both Maki and Shuichi had a lot on their minds. They wouldn’t know until later, but their trains of thoughts were very similar; Maki was thinking about how close she’d been to kissing her friend (she’d never looked at Kaede before as she had in that moment), and Shuichi was thinking about the pair of them making out again.

At one point during the song, their eyes met, and they both looked away as fast as it had happened. Kaede, blissfully unaware, continued dancing, her thoughts on trying to keep up with the small flash mob that had formed and danced in time to the song.

* * *

On Fridays, the club stayed open until two am, but all three friends tapped out just around eleven. Shuichi was the designated driver, so with a lot still on his mind, he drove home. Before they had left, the girls had shared another drink (at Kaede’s insistence), and a few more dances, one coming very close to what Shuichi had seen earlier that night, but again, not going anywhere. He tried hard to focus on the road as, next to him, a very tipsy Kaede played with the radio, and Maki sat quietly in the backseat, staring out the window.

The silence from the people was broken by Kaede’s gasp when she stumbled upon the same song which had been playing at the club on the radio when they had been dancing.

“Maki, it’s our song!” Kaede said, turning the knob and making the song louder. It was probably meant as an innocent comment, but a small burst of heat exploded in Maki’s stomach at it. That could have been the two drinks she’d had with Kaede, or it could be her sudden attraction to her friend since they had danced with one another, but whichever it was, it prevented her from focusing on the song Kaede had just dubbed ‘their song’.

In the driver’s seat, Shuichi was still feeling the same sort of way. The hypothetical image of his girlfriend and her best friend making out came to him once more, and he shook his head to try to clear it. He squinted ahead, and tried to focus on the street signs he was driving by. It was a good thing that their dorm wasn’t too far from the club so the drive was fairly short.

Either way, it still allotted enough time for the song on the radio to play through, and whenever they heard it from this point on, the three people in the car would know it as the girls’ song.

* * *

As soon as he knew the girls were safe and taken care of in Kaede’s room, Shuichi set off for the shower. Sure, he’d showered before they had gone to the club earlier, but if he was going to spend the night with two tipsy girls and his level of frustration already threatening his sleep, it was his only hope on trying to calm himself down.

He stood under the cool water, his head pressed against the shower wall. His hands were both poised on the wall for support, his right nearly twitching with excitement and frustration for what he was going to do. Looking away as his hand started drifting down, he let out a shiver as he grasped his already half-hard cock, giving it a few good strokes as a warm up. He closed his eyes, and let a fantasy start unwinding in his mind, one of the girls that he felt like he could only dream of ever actually seeing, feeling himself get harder in hand as he relaxed and just let himself imagine it…

Just in the other room, Kaede was sitting up in bed, still feeling good and tipsy. She had changed the tv from shows to a video-streaming app that they all frequented, and was currently watching through a collection of short videos, laughing at some, quoting others. Maki wasn’t paying attention to them, just staring at the back of Kaede, her heart thudding slightly fast in her chest. She could not stop thinking about the girl, how she had never thought of her in the way she had done before tonight, before they had nearly kissed. She wished she had taken the plunge and initiated it, press her lips against Kaede’s and kiss her, taste her. She’d never kissed a girl, but she thought she’d like it. She didn’t know if it was the alcohol still in her system, or frustration, or what, but she decided she was going to do something about it.

She sat up in bed, her action given away by the bed creaking, and Kaede turned around in her spot. She patted the spot next to her.

“Hey, wanna watch these videos with me?” she asked. Maki shook her head, crawling up the bed to sit next to Kaede, and taking a deep breath.

“Kaede, can I ask you something?”

“Want to make out to surprise Shuichi?” Kaede asked. Maki was shocked; this was not… exactly where she was going, and she hadn’t planned on asking so bluntly as Kaede had. But…she wouldn’t turn down an opportunity to kiss Kaede.

“S-sure,” Maki replied, almost ashamed at how quickly she’d answered. Kaede giggled, and she felt her heart give a leap; had she been kidding and just wanted to see what she would have said? Or was she serious, and was she about to do something she’d been wishing for the last two hours or so?

“You didn’t have to think about that for very long, did you?” Kaede asked. Maki couldn’t find the words to respond, instead feeling her face heat up as Kaede leaned in closer to her. Kaede’s giggles had subsided, but her smile hadn’t gone away in the slightest. 

“What’s wrong? Are you nervous?” Maki only nodded, eyes still wide, and had to fight the urge to flinch back when Kaede’s soft hands cupped her face. “Well, don’t be! Just follow my lead…”

Her words trailed off, and Maki let Kaede gently pull her closer. When their lips met, she finally closed her eyes, only able to believe that this was happening by the feeling of Kaede’s soft lips pressing against her own. Kaede pressed their bodies closer together, and in the same movement, stepped the intensity of the kiss up a notch by slipping her tongue into Maki’s mouth. The two shared the taste of the alcohol for the second time that night as their tongues danced around each other, one much more confident and experienced, but the other not lagging far behind. Maki’s hands twitched, unsure of what to do, but when Kaede’s hands moved from her cheeks to her waist, she shot to where she longed to be, hands moving under Kaede’s shirt and grasping her breasts.

Kaede gasped, breaking the kiss, and Maki grimaced. 

“S-sorry if I was too eager,” she said, hands falling from Kaede’s well-endowed chest.

Kaede shook her head and pressed their foreheads together again, giving Maki that irresistible look again. “Shut up and keep kissing me.”

Those words coming from that face convinced her, and this time it was Maki who slammed their lips together, this kiss twice the intensity of the other right out of the gate. She was melting into Kaede’s embrace, and her hands were more than satisfied with their perch on Kaede’s chest, even if a bra was blocking the full experience.

Kaede’s hands had just slipped under Maki’s shirt when the door opened.

“Sorry for taking so long, I—oh.” Shuichi was standing in the doorway in nothing but his underwear, eyes going wide at the sight he was seeing. The kiss hadn’t slowed down in the slightest when he walked in, and in fact intensified thanks to Kaede gripping Maki’s chest slightly. He frantically closed the door behind him and approached the bed, unsure of whether he should be hiding the quickly forming tent at his crotch or not.

When he approached, Kaede pushed Maki away and said, “oops, you caught us!” The girls were breathing heavily and looking up at Shuichi, one with a proud grin and one with a slightly embarrassed, deer-in-the-headlights look. He was speechless, struggling to form a response, and when none came, Kaede turned back to Maki and dove back in, practically thrusting her tongue into the other girl’s mouth. Maki gasped, but reciprocated hungrily, and their fierce makeout session continued.

Shuichi had just recently come during his extended shower, but the sight of his girlfriend making out and feeling up their best friend was awakening the heat in his core once again, but he didn’t know what to do except watch in slack-jawed awe. The girls were putting on a show, and Kaede was about to make it even better. Her hands moved down to Maki’s waist, and she broke the kiss long enough to grab the hem of Maki’s shirt and bring it up over her head. Maki covered her chest with her arms and watched as Kaede threw the shirt to the ground at their feet before moving to remove her own shirt. Once both the girls were in their bras, their lips interlaced again, every loud and wet sound of their tongues intermingling sending another shiver down the onlooker’s spine.

“Fuck, Maki, you’re such a good kisser,” Kaede whispered in between heated kisses. Even after hearing the encouragement, Shuichi stood there, frozen in place and unsure of what to do. When Kaede looked his way again, she threw her head back and groaned. 

“Shuichi, you were supposed to join like, forever ago!”

“What? I…”

Kaede stood up, and Maki could already feel her lips yearning to meet her friend’s again as she watched her come face-to-face with Shuichi, her barely covered chest just barely making contact with his own naked one. “Don’t be nervous,” Kaede said under her breath. “Isn’t this what you wanted?” Without letting him respond, she grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. She pushed down and forced him into a sitting position on the side of the bed. Next, she dropped down to her knees in front of him and beckoned for her friend to join her. 

“Come on down, Maki!” 

Maki was blushing wildly, but she nervously moved to join Kaede between Shuichi’s legs. She was rewarded with a kiss that was broken when Kaede took Shuichi’s underwear off, exposing his solid cock to the night air. 

“Now that our mouths are all warmed up, let’s show Shuichi what we can do…”

Maki looked on in awe as Shuichi’s member disappeared into Kaede’s mouth, her lips enveloping the head at first and slowly moving their way down his shaft. Shuichi moaned as the sensation of her warm mouth on his cock overtook him, and his hands grasped at the bed sheets beneath him. Kaede took almost his full length into her mouth before separating and looking to Maki. She grabbed the base of Shuichi’s cock and pointed it in Maki’s general direction, saying, “Come on, you give it a try.”

Maki was nervous at the concept of blowing one of her best friends as her first experience with the act, but her excitement to be doing it with Kaede was slowly starting to win out, judging by how she moved in closer while she said, “b-but I don’t know…”

“Don’t be afraid,” Kaede assured her. “As long as you don’t use your teeth or anything, you’ll do fine.”

Kaede’s encouragement was all it took to convince Maki, and she leaned in close, deciding to start by slowly licking up Shuichi’s shaft, starting from Kaede’s hand and moving up to where a drop of precum sat waiting for her. Shuichi shuddered and moaned above her, which encouraged her to wrap her lips around the tip of his cock. 

“That’s a good girl.” 

Kaede’s hand slowly moved up and down Shuichi’s cock as she whispered encouragement into Maki’s ear. Between that and Shuichi’s groans, she was eager to move her mouth down, taking as much of him in her mouth as she could while Kaede jacked off what she couldn’t. When she moved back up, Kaede leaned in and kissed the newly freed shaft, eliciting more excited noises from their male companion. After that, Maki’s hesitation melted away completely and she started bobbing her head up and down Shuichi’s shaft, slowly building a rhythm while the other two watched on in awe.

After a moment, Kaede lightly pushed Maki away, replacing the other girl’s mouth with her own and immediately resuming the rhythm she had built up. Maki took this opportunity to kiss at as much of his shaft while he could and move her hand down to explore his balls. Shuichi moaned loudly, the sight of two women sharing his cock almost too much to bear. When Kaede came up for air and Maki took her mouth’s place, he could feel his cock twitch in her mouth. 

“A-ah, Kaede, M-Maki, I’m gonna…” 

Kaede frantically pushed Maki away and wrapped her lips around the head of Shuichi’s cock, sucking and jacking him off hungrily as his orgasm washed over him. 

“Ah! Kaede!” 

He threw his head back and groaned loudly as his orgasm unleashed his seed into Kaede’s mouth. Once he had come down and his loud moans and yells had subsided, he looked down to see Kaede move back and open her mouth, proudly showing off the white pool of liquid that had collected on her tongue. Maki looked on in amazement, but she wasn’t as blown away as Shuichi was when Kaede turned to face Maki and slammed their lips together again. Shuichi’s jaw dropped as he watched Kaede pass the semen in her mouth to Maki, and again when Maki not only didn’t recoil, but sent it back. While he was too distracted watching the girls snowball his seed, Kaede’s hands shot to Maki’s back and undid her bra, letting it fall to the ground and freeing her breasts at last. Maki gasped, letting a drop of the cum they were swapping dribble down her chin, before reciprocating, moving to Kaede’s bra strap and undoing that eagerly. Maki’s hands wasted no time in grabbing Kaede’s bountiful breasts, reveling in how they felt without any clothing blocking them. Kaede moaned into the kiss, and after a few more seconds, they broke apart, showing Shuichi how much of his seed they each had in their mouths before making a show of swallowing the salty liquid.

Shuichi’s shocked, “holy shit” was equally about that show and the fact that they were both completely topless now.

Kaede giggled and took one of Maki’s breasts into her hand.

“Did you like that, Shuichi? Watching two beautiful women share your cum?”

“Fuck yeah,” Shuichi responded. 

Kaede giggled again and moved up to kiss Shuichi passionately, the two sharing each other’s lips for the first time that night. While the couple made out above her, Maki stayed on her knees, where she could undo Kaede’s skirt and throw it to the side, revealing her completely soaked panties. Before she could do anything about that, Kaede broke their kiss and stood up, hooking her hands under the waistband and removing her panties slowly. Both Maki and Shuichi watched on in awe as Kaede presented her fully naked body to the both of them. From her position on her knees, Maki could see her best friend’s glistening, dripping wet pussy, and she could only imagine how her own looked right then.

Kaede seemed to have that thought too, because she beckoned Maki to stand with her, and when she got what she wanted, dropped to her knees to remove Maki’s skirt and panties from her hips. The awkwardness was gone, and Maki felt no shame in being naked in front of her two best friends, instead feeling breathless anticipation for whatever was going to come next.

Turns out, the answer was that she was going to come next.

Kaede pushed Maki onto the bed, making her lay down and spread her legs. 

“I’ve never eaten pussy before, but I bet Shuichi could show me how,” she said as the couple joined each other in between her legs. 

Shuichi kissed his way down one of Maki’s thighs while Kaede did the same to the other leg, and the two moved their way down until their mouths got distracted by each other. Maki groaned as they teased her by making out mere inches from her pussy, reaching down and lacing her fingers in Kaede’s blonde hair in a desperate attempt to break their kiss. Kaede gladly separated and nodded at Shuichi, who moved to finally lick at Maki’s wet folds. The feeling was ecstasy, and Maki let out a loud moan at finally getting some pleasure from her hot center, encouraging Shuichi to continue. Kaede grasped at his dark hair and moved him away, eager to get a taste of Maki’s juices for herself. The two took turns like this back and forth, and whichever one wasn’t burying their tongue deep in her slick folds instead moved up to flick at her clit. With two mouths working at her core, Maki’s mouth let out more moans than she would ever be proud to admit, including some of her companions’ names. 

“Kaede…fuck, Shuichi! Ah!”

Maki wasn’t sure if the treatment lasted a minute or an hour; each possibility was equally likely as her intense pleasure caused her to lose track of time. What she did know, though, was that her orgasm was coming, and it was coming fast. She barely had any time to warn her friends before she was screaming, arching her back as all the muscles in her body tensed up in orgasmic bliss. Her orgasm left her shaking, and when she finally came down, Shuichi and Kaede giggled at each other, still stationed between her legs. When she looked down, curious to see what they were laughing about, she saw that Kaede’s face was covered in some sort of clear liquid. 

“I never took you for a squirter,” Kaede said with another giggle. 

She scooped some of it off her face with her finger and popped it into her mouth, sucking on it briefly before leaning back up and kissing Maki again. It was in this moment, while Kaede’s tongue slid into her mouth once more, that Maki found herself once again unable to believe that her best friend, who she hadn’t thought about in any other way until that night, was currently straddling her naked form, face covered in her juices and tongue intermingling with hers.

While the girls were melting into each other’s embrace, her other best friend was watching on, making his next move. Before he could do what he intended to, though, Kaede separated from Maki and turned to him. Maki watched the couple exchange a lust-filled look before diving into each other, frantically making out like it was their last night alive. Maki sat up and looked on as hands shot straight to their favorite parts of the other’s body, groping, teasing and grabbing hungrily. Before long, Kaede pushed forward, forcing them both to lay on the bed. Shuichi made no attempt to resist when she broke away and sat up straight, moving herself to her final destination of the night.

She reached down and grabbed at Shuichi’s erection before lowering herself down and gently guiding it into her quivering pussy lips. As his length slowly entered her, she let out a loud, sustained moan, only stopping once his entire shaft was buried inside her. She slowly started riding her boyfriend, moving up and down on his cock and moaning as she felt it move inside her. 

“God, you’re so wet,” Shuichi groaned under his breath.

Kaede smiled and nodded in Maki’s direction. “You can thank Maki for that,” she said. “She helped make me this wet.” 

The encouragement caused Maki to want to join in somehow, so she moved up and kissed Kaede again. Shuichi moaned under them, making Kaede break the kiss and speed up a bit. 

“Do you like watching us make out while I ride you?” She asked in a low, husky voice.

The girls waited until they heard him groan, “y-yeah,” before locking their lips together again. Maki’s hand shot up and hungrily kneaded one of Kaede’s breasts, and the blonde did the same in kind, pinching and kneading at her friend’s smaller chest. It was a challenge maintaining a kiss while Kaede’s body was bouncing up and down on a cock, and it was more difficult when she would occasionally break off to moan one of their names, but the taste of her lips was so, so worth it to Maki. Finally, Kaede had built up a pace that made it almost impossible to keep kissing her, and she threw her head back, letting loose loud, lengthy moans. 

“Oh fuck, Shuichi! I’m gonna cum…”

“Kaede,” He moaned in response. “I’m close too.”

Maki reached down and helped advance Kaede’s pleasure by tweaking her clit, which had immediate effects. “F-fuck yes, Maki!” Kaede screamed. “Make me cum! And Shuichi, p-please cum inside me! I want to feel your hot cum deep inside me…put a baby in me! Ahh!”

With a loud, high-pitched scream, Kaede’s orgasm overtook her, and her whole body tensed as she came on Shuichi’s cock, pushing him over the edge. 

“Kaede!” He yelled, grabbing her hips and holding her down while he let his seed loose deep inside her. Maki rubbed Kaede’s clit and kissed at her neck, helping her through her orgasm, and once she had come down, she lifted herself off of her perch on Shuichi’s softening cock and laid back on the bed. The excitement of the club and this impromptu threesome was starting to get to the trio, and Shuichi and Maki laid on either side of Kaede, each taking turns giving her soft, loving kisses and roaming their hands over her body slowly. As she drifted off to sleep, Kaede muttered. 

“Surrounded by two sexy, naked people. A girl could get used to this. We gotta do this again sometime.”

Neither Shuichi nor Maki could say no to that.

**Author's Note:**

> the girls’ ‘song’ is “I Kissed a Girl”, if it wasn’t obvious and if anyone was wondering (i thought it would also make a good title). again, i’m kinda new to ndrv3 so loud shrug. hope you liked it anyway! c:


End file.
